


You look beautiful tonight

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cross dressing, enough with the tag, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "What are we meeting for"Mina's orbs returned to contact with the other one's eyes."a date""Come again""Didn't it look like a one...""Why would I go on a date with a guy"





	You look beautiful tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh  
> Hey  
> Yo!!  
> Hope you enjoy and that there was no misunderstanding or confusion by the tags/summary ><

"Torao speaking"

The brunette started his day with the ringing of the small device which was thrown beside the bed, it was eight in the early morning and he was far from being considered a morning person.

But apparently some people haven't noticed something that clear yet.

_"Oh mido-san Did I wake you up"_ the other side of the phone's voice dripped with a sarcastic tone.

Staring outside the wide window for few seconds to clear his head a bit before replying "why are you extremely early, Minami"  
Torao just prayed whatever the reason for calling was, just Don't let it be related to a particular well known company's manager.

His body wants it's complete rest after partying and drinking the whole night.

_"It's so late as an idol, you need to be up by six a.m. at most,"_ the other one scolded

"As if"

_"Hmm, what about 9 o'clock?"_

"Tell me it has something to do with Ryo-san"

_"It's decided then, see you at the amusement park by 10 o'clock, Bye mido-san"_

The sound of the line being cut off greeted the brunette's ears before he can even get anything answered.

Refusal was an option that he wasn't going to take because of  
Reasons.

The ache going through every bone of his body urged Torao to try going back to sleep again so at least he can be somehow ready for the unexpected appointment yet only what he got, was messing the sheets more and more from turning left and right, desperate to use any amount of time he still has.

He thought how it was very idiotic of him to forget about a very important simple task just as, 'turning his phone off'  
Though If sleep isn't available anymore, definitely food will do.

The brunette gave up and stretched his hands wide as if trying to capture a beautiful scene before its quick disappearance, he was lost in the nothingness of the huge lonely place save for only his existence.

However the pain throbbing through his head got all his conscience into only searching for the pills that was always resting by his bedside because of how it was so usual of him to need them first thing in the morning.  
Once they were taken, he rose from the king sized bed to wash, make breakfast, watch some TV series as well as wasting some time before getting ready to go out.

Changing into a casual outfit which was by chance the closest in his cupboard since the rest needed more time.

The moment the brunette arrived at the park, he was approached by his smiling white haired partner who was waving his hand when their eyes met.

"You're late, mido-san" the smile was still there even though it no longer has any pleasing presence

"You kidding me, it's completely 10 a.m."

Cutting their gaze so he can point at the brunette's wrist watch "totally wrong, It's 10:05" replacing the smile with a pretend frown.

"I should have known.." Torao admitted in surrender

"Can we get some food first, I haven't had my breakfast yet" the white haired man suggested while looking around them.

Noticing that his partner got no idea about any place  
"Some good place is close by" Torao said as he started walking in the direction of the nearest restaurant with a quality food, the younger idol said nothing but trusting his decision and following along.

both idols made their way into the restaurant which was half empty, allowing them to sit wherever they want.

Now it was Torao's turn to follow Mina who marched to a place by the window.  
"Are you hungry?"

"Don't you think this question is a bit late"

Before getting to reply any further the waitress was by there asking for their orders starting with Torao.

"Just one black coffee for me"  
smiling at the waitress which earned him a light blush before she quickly turned to his partner trying to hide the redness of her face.

"Strawberry juice, please"

bowing at both of them, the waitress took her leave.

"Charming as ever" the white haired praised Torao with a grin

Completely ignoring the comment on what just happened "how's juice supposed to fill your hunger"

"I want to invest the time of eating into staring at Mido-san's features"

The white haired was only met with a deep scowl.

"Now, this is not a common thing to see" Mina pointed out.

"I blame the early morning"

"Should I help you get used to it more"

"Spare me"

Mina only smiled and looked out the window, few seconds later the waitress come back with their drinks but stopped her gaze from meeting any of them and left as fast as possible.

"She's a shy one" Torao said

"Maybe the complete opposite" the white haired replied still staring away from his partner.

"What are we meeting for"

Mina's orbs returned to contact with the other one's eyes.

"a date"

"Come again"

"Didn't it look like a one..."

"Why would I go on a date with a guy"

"You prefer the waitress?"

"No...I mean...that's not what I'm talking about right now"

Mina just laughed and said nothing but taking few sips of his juice alerting the brunette of the now cold coffee.

"Mido-san you can have some" offering the glass to the older idol.

"This is your breakfast, Don't waste it around"

  
Smiling softly "What about swapping drinks then"

"Minami, Coffee first thing in the morning is bad for your stomach"

"You were a good child in your childhood"

  
"Those are basic informations everyone knows about"

"I'll get a cake then we can head out, it's boring to spend all the time here"

"You have plans for the day?"

"How can I not"

"I'll surely be impressed"

After finishing half of his drink in complete silence, Mina got ready to leave and waited for his partner to do the same who only looked at him with puzzled look.  
"You want to stay some more time?"

"Stop asking questions so late" giving up, the brunette went to pay for both of their drinks and waited for the coming retort from his partner.

"The waitress was already nowhere to be seen, it wouldn't be fun ordering anything else"

this surely wasn't what Torao was expecting.  
"How will you stay alive through the rest of the day with only a juice"

"Come on Mido-san we can't be late for the show"

"Hey Minami! Stop ignoring my questions"

"You can get the answer already if you spend the rest of the day with me, now let's go"

The brunette just sighed and both of them started to walk quietly before one of them decided to break the silence.

"Is it far" Torao asked not bothered by the distance in any way

"Are you getting old" the white haired asked with a smirk

"Age doesn't affect me" the well known narcissism was evident in his tone.

His partner only snickered "That so, not that far we'll be there soon"

"But it's rare to see you free and asking to hang out, Minami"

"I wanted a change of scenery"

"You troubled with something?"

"No not at all, it's just refreshing to go out with a handsome man from time to time"

"You don't get embarrassed saying those things"

"Fufu, Do you"

Arriving at the theatre, Torao just gazed at his partner.

"You interested in piano, Mido-san" the white haired idol asked still looking ahead.

"Never been to a performance before" Torao replied moving his gaze slowly away.

"Then it's my pleasure to accompany you to your first one" Mina's face wasn't smiling at all when he said so yet the grateful tone was already there, easily distinguished.

Upon entering the theatre, the brunette noticed that his partner has made reservations for both of them, probably days ago with how it looks.

First row, finding their seats, the pair noticed the place still nearly empty.

"It looks more pretty with no one around, doesn't it"

"Minami, you planned to come here with a someone by any chance?" The brunette asked with a curious tone.

"Fufufu, Are you jealous"

"No, not that I was just wondering since you took the efforts of getting reservations beforehand, this only means you were expecting someone" although of the denial, a light pout was still presented.

"Didn't I tell you about that earlier, Mido-san"

"Ahm...I didn't take your words seriously, then..." a bit of guilt was showing on his expressions.

"This is mean"

"You enjoy messing with everyone how can I fully trust you, Minami" the brunette's pout deepened as he was explaining himself.

"You hurt me more with this kind of reason" the former actor avoided meeting the other one's gaze on purpose.

"A-ah..I didn't mean to..." the pout was long gone replaced completely by an apologetic face.

"No worries, Mido-san I was only messing with you"

"I know" come the direct reply, catching the other one off guard

"Huh?!" The younger idol's face showed an honest surprise.

Being satisfied with his partner's reaction, the brunette locked their eyes smirking "Two can play the game, Minami"

As soon as the realisation hit him, Mina's face brightened with a rare laugh "you're quiet something, Mido-san"

Mirroring the younger one's smiling features, the brunette answered "I'll take this as a compliment"

"It is"

"hahaha, thank you Minami...it looks like it's starting" Torao said so as he was glancing at the other now-full seats, he was only met with a nod from the one by his side.

The brunette only sighed before the whole lights were off to have the pianist pathing in glory with all eyes set only on nothing but him.

If the word Grace could have a form, it'd surely be the way the pianist moved his hands gently with elegance on the piano, everyone's attention was easily stolen with every movement of him,  
capturing them in a delight care to shield them from the rest of the world.  
Torao wasn't any exception even being his very first time, he admitted how beautiful everything was, he himself couldn't move his eyes away from the astonishing performance the whole time the pianist was playing,  
it was calming in a way one would always long for.

Only then the brunette decided to steal few glances at the one by his side, completely not expecting only the deep sorrow drawn on every bit of his face.

" _Why_ "  
Torao wondered without having any intention of voicing his thought.

They say time flies when you're enjoying something, three hours have passed fleeting as mere minutes in the large theatre, the blessing sounds of the piano stopped, allowing the very loud clapping of the audience to fill its place before everything was darkening, announcing the end of the performance.

Mina looked at his fellow idol smiling, all previous emotions were professionally masked which stopped the brunette from having any kind of reply aside from nodding and the two of them existing the huge place.

"It seems you liked it" the white haired idol said quietly while walking by his partner's side.

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't do"

"It was your first time, I thought maybe you wouldn't be a fan of the piano"

"But I don't need to be one to admit such beauty"

"......."

Getting no reply, Torao glanced at the white haired "Minami?"

Snapping out of his thoughts due to hearing his name called "the performer is a worldwide famous pianist who only come to Japan for three days yet the tickets for the performance can only be reserved two months earlier"

Realisation dawning on him "You mean you had this reserved two months ago and wasn't thinking of anyone in particular then?!"

"Fufufu, Is it this strange"

Sighing "I really should expect anything from you, Minami"

"Is this a compliment" Mina smirked when said so.

Remembering their earlier conversation before the performance "No Doubt it's a one, now you come with me"

"I'm already with you"

"Stop playing around, it's lunch time now and you'll have **_proper_** food" the brunette pointed at a luxurious restaurant.

Mina only nodded with a light smile "of course"

The inside of the restaurant was by no mean less than the extravagant outside look, everyone was dressed in formal clothes, suits and dresses which made the two idols stand out.

"Umm, Can't we find somewhere else" Mina whispered to his partner.

"You Don't like it here? But they have great food.."

"Not the point Mido-san moreover any food is good as long as it fill your hunger and keeps you alive"

"Don't say something that sad, shut up for now and fully enjoy what you'll get served" the brunette said as he signalled for the Butler who took mere seconds before attending to their table, writing down what the older idol asked for, before bowing to excuse himself.

"So, Mido-san usually orders for his dates"

"Not at all, quite the opposite I always go along with whatever they want"

"I feel flattered"

"I wanted to make sure no particular juice will be only before you"

"I don't like juice that much" Mina asked, acting dumb.

"You know this wasn't my point...can I ask you about something, Minami"

"You don't need a permission"

"I feel I won't get an answer or at least not a honest one"

"Why you assume that I'll lie"

"No not that...Why did you have that sad look earlier"

The white haired just stared at the one before him not showing any particular emotions.

Torao was the one who broke their gazes this time while sighing "I asked for your permission, but you're by no means obliged to answer"

"What a kind hearted man, it's nothing I was just wondering when did you notice and when did my expressions betray me"

"Don't you think you're masking a lot.."

"I was just reminded by my younger days"

"Were they much better than now"

"Not that much, honestly they weren't even that different from now"

"I see"

"Why did you assume they'd be better if I had a sad look though"

Torao hesitated a bit before replying "It was sorrow mixed with longing"

"Fufufu, the irony"

Taking few sips of his wine the brunette decided against taking the matter any further  
"Such a waste, you won't get to try this taste, Mina"

"Don't tell me this was intentional"

"The food will get cold" the brunette just smiled.

The white haired man sighed and started eating in silence with his partner having nothing more than the wine still in his hands.  
Being satisfied with what he had, Mina asked the waiter for their bill.

"Hey!" The brunette objected after the waiter left.

" I finished most of our new song, wanna have a look"

  
Looking at his half empty glass, Torao dawned the rest in one gulp before replying "I'm interested for sure"

Not long after, both idols were out of the restaurant with Mina leading the way, each of them decided to keep the silence completely this time,  
Torao gazing at their surroundings, the normal daily life with everyone walking by them, the huge buildings decorated by various advertisements along with some posters of them from time to time, the brunette's eyes were lost on their image.

His mind being filled with past thoughts.  
Is the past repeating itself again...  
Returning his gaze to his partner, Torao found himself facing the same image, the soft facade...

The brunette didn't notice the stopping of his legs before his team mate looked back at him.

"We're here, Mido-san"

"What's it"

"This is where I live of course"

"Not your home, huh" Torao murmured to himself.

And the former idol was only met with a nod urging him to open for both of them.

It wasn't a small nor a large apartment, perfectly tidied with only few pieces of furniture around.  
By his right, the brunette caught the sight of a large piano which looked as if it was abandoned despite the good state it was kept in.

The younger idol went into other room that Torao assumed to be his bedroom hence staying in his place waiting for his partner's return instead of following.

From inside Mina called "You're free to touch or to enter anywhere, Mido-san"

"I'm a gentleman as you know so I'll stick to waiting for you here" Torao's answer was met with a chuckle along with its owner coming back to his partner with two pieces of paper in his hand.

"Have a look" Mina said as he offered the papers to his guest.

Shaking his head "Can't you sing them by yourself, Minami"

"You're asking for much"

"What you talking about, You're an idol this is your job"

The white haired idol glanced at the lyrics in his hands, breathed in before singing the first two lines then stopping.  
"No more"

"You've a uniquely soft tone, our fans ought to hear more of it"

"Disagreed, Inamura-san and Isumi-san are doing a great job by themselves"

"What about the piano, then" the brunette pointed at the room by his right.

Going into said room, Mina nodded to his partner to follow along.  
"What about it"

Standing beside the musical instrument "You can play it"

The former actor glanced at the piano with his fingers slightly touching the keys without allowing any sounds to come from it "I don't think so"

Torao focused more on his partner's features when looking at the instrument before them.

"Minami, hand me the sheets I still didn't get to take a look at them"

"Will you sing the rest this time" Mina said as he gave the papers to the brunette.

"No need"

"You're being unfair"

"How that so"

"Then can i ask for something else instead"

"I fear..."

"It's not that bad, a short visit to the Mido household"

".....I think I can sing perfectly now"

The white haired idol laughed at his partner's quick reply "too late, Mido-san"

"Don't be like that Minami....It's nothing more than a very boring place"

"I'm only interested in what kind of home was Mido-san brought in" Mina grinned as he said so.

"What are you, my future husband"

"It's my honour to be" the frown turned into an only wide smile.

"Sorry you're rejected"

"I'm trying harder next time, so Are we going?"

"You know the answer already" Torao said as his eyes scanned the sheet of paper in his hand before putting it down on the piano "I think I'll refrain from reading the rest, I'll hear with everyone the completed form of it, let's go Minami"

"Oh, you're that hurried to go" Mina said as he was turning all lights off.

"Not hurrying to go there I want to get it done already"

As soon as both of them were out of the building, Torao called for a cab.

"You're tired from all walking the whole day?" The white haired asked genuinely without any playful tones.

"Don't underestimate me Minami it's just faster this way"

"That so.."

No more than ten minutes before they were in front of the mansion which was fully lightened along with well dressed men and women going in and out, Mina looked at his partner questioning.

"I think we chose the wrong time since it seems there's a celebration for something"

"How do you not know about that"

"As if you're one to scold me about a matter like this, come on let's go in"

Upon entering the brunette called for the head butler and asked him about what was they celebrating, learning that the master was having a ball in celebration of collaborating with a well known foreign company.

"Aren't our outfits a bit not suited for a ball" Mina whispered to his partner.

"This isn't an issue" the brunette replied, asking his Butler to prepare something suitable for both of them.

The Butler asked Mina to follow him after the brunette parted with him in an opposite direction.

Walking in a long longue which was covered by expensive paintings, they arrived at one of the dressing rooms, allowing the white haired idol in, he told Mina to have his time changing in any of what was in the cupboard and that he'll be waiting outside so they can return to the ball afterwards.

As expected it was filled with luxurious expensive clothes, the only problem was that all of them were dresses...  
The Butler mistook Mina for a woman..

It wasn't his first time and the white haired idol had nothing against cross dressing so he went along with it and returned shortly after to the waiting one outside who guided him to the main hall  
where Mina spotted his teammate dressing in a black night suit with his hair tied to the back, easily catching everyone's eyes with his graceful look.

He was chatting with someone probably another businessman and by the look of it, the brunette wasn't enjoying the conversation in the slightest.

Walking to Torao's side, the former actor greeted the two men, earning a shocked look from the older idol.

"Your partner?" The businessman asked Torao after returning Mina's greetings.

"Yes...I think..." there was a clear doubt in the brunette's reply.

"As always Torao-kun, you've a great taste, Why not joining us?"

Hiding a scowl that threatened to show on his features, the brunette shook his head "thank you but we have something to attend to so we'll excuse ourselves for the time being"

Exactly after Torao finished his sentence both idols were out of the businessman's sight.

The shock still evident since finding his partner dressed up in a silk backless dress which hugged his body perfectly along with the elbow-long gloves.

"Who are you" come the quick question after they were in each other's company only.

"Natsume Minami" the former actor answered directly.

"Why are you wearing dress then"

"Your butler guided me to a dressing room for woman"

"...."

"Is it that bad"

"Why didn't you correct him"

"I wanted to surprise Mido-san" Mina said with a smile.

"You completely succeeded"

"Fufufufu I'm glad, by the way you didn't have to decline the invitation it was okay with me"

"I don't want to have anything to do with anyone here, your return saved me..besides, you can't drink"

Noticing the bothered expression on his partner's face "Mido-san what about a dance" Mina said out of the blue, offering his hand.

Taking in the unexpected suggestion, Torao's ears caught on the song that was playing by that time.

"Why not" the brunette only gave a grin and led both of them to the dance floor.

Standing there, Torao took one of Mina's gloved hands in his while resting his other hand on his partner's waist "Tell me you know how to dance" the brunette asked.

"My first time as a woman"

"Expected"

Starting to slowly move along the song  
"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have visited here in another year" Torao said quietly enough for his partner to hear.

"You don't look like a one who would hate their family" the other one replied

"It's not hate, I just don't want to bother with them.."

"You prefer it with us?"

"Being with you is entertaining in some way"

"Fufufu, you liked today's date then"

"Never been on such a ride before"

"Isn't this the time when you whisper sweet words to your partner, Mido-san" Mina asked with a grin.

Torao didn't reply to the teasing question, letting his hearing with the lyrics.

_'In other words please be true'_

"It's not bad" he said in a quiet voice focusing his gaze on his partner's orbs.

"What's it"

Instead of a reply, Mina felt soft lips touching his too gently to the point of easily breaking away yet both of his partner's hands were holding him tightly  
which urged Mina to deepen the kiss completely closing the distance between both of their bodies with his hand resting on Torao's chest, his lips feeling the wine his partner was drinking minutes ago yet he got much sweeter taste from the brunette, they moved along with his in every move,  
the earlier hesitation completely vanishing, only holding to not go.

But needing the air to calm his chest again Torao broke off the contact of their lips

"The dress  
It suits you, Minami"

Seeing the light redness on his partner's features, the younger idol gave a sincere laugh before replying "You're rude, Mido-san"

 

"You look beautiful tonight"

**Author's Note:**

> *the song they were dancing to, is fly me to the moon by Frank sinatra*  
> Thank you for sticking till the very end  
> As always criticism, comments, kudos all is appreciated  
> Hope you enjoyed it ♡


End file.
